Free Spirit
by xPandamoniumx
Summary: This is my first fanfic! Saya Musume is an abnormal girl. Her adventures are a bit more than abnormal. During these adventures, she meets many unbelievable friends from different anime worlds. They are always there to support her.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey people, this is my first fanfic! This and other stories I might do feature my OC Saya. She's actually based off of dreams I cherish. For now this is just introductions, because her life is kind of complicated. It has a bunch of different things from other anime, but the main setting is Ouran High School Host Club. So please enjoy this chapter/introduction! ^^**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the anime mentioned throughout this story. All I own is my OCs and this plot.

Prologue: Saya Musume

* * *

><p>Hello, my name is Sapphire Musume! But not many people know that, so they call me Saya. I am 5 years old (young, right?), however I am a real genius. To be honest, I am smaller than I should actually be. I have short black hair, and sapphire blue eyes; hence my name. I have a mirror-image twin brother, Ayame Musume. But he's been missing for a while, 3 years to be exact. My mother, Amber Musume, disappeared a year after Aya did, but not in the same manner…<p>

Anyways, a bit after my fourth birthday, my father, Mitchiro Musume, died in a horrible house fire that also destroyed most of the house with him inside. Things have never been the same since. I spent nearly a month searching for a gift I was given for my birthday in the rubble. Daddy gave it to me, and had told me to never lose it, because it was very valuable and it would help me in many ways. It was a key with a pink base, with a red crystal beak, and white wings on the back of its head.** (1) **It could fit in any lock.

I now live with my butler, Sebastian; the maid, Mey-rin; the cook, Bardroy; the gardener, Finnian; and Tanaka. **(2)** Sebastian came to me in a strange dream I remember all too well. _"If you ever wish for my aid," _he had said, _"just call my name: Sebastian. Just remember the price will be your soul."_ That was the last thing he said before I woke up. It was only after I nearly gave up that I screamed his named. I cried until he showed. He was truly amazing; not only did he find my special key, but he rebuilt the house within a _day_. My dog, Alexander, showed up sometime during the day, thankfully; I thought he had died as well.

Soon after, Sebastian had gone out, and hours later came back with a maid, cook, and gardener. Each had a mysterious past. We all live in the mansion my parents owned without much disturbance. There are quite a few cats roaming around at times, but I assume it is because of Sebastian's cat fetish.

I had mentioned I was a 5 year-old genius, yes? Well I am the owner of the largest technology company, and the largest toy company. It was proven that I could take over my father's two businesses. I have invented some of the most-used technology today in Japan. I also attend Ouran Academy as a second-year student. After school, I go to the Host Club. I guess I forgot to mention? I kind of have to disguise myself as a boy, because this world is like that. They don't really favor girls.

I'm sure you guys are curious. You want to know what my key does, right? Well, I possess a ridiculous amount of magic. When put to use correctly, my key turns into a long staff. I can use this staff to cast many different unique spells. But here's something more interesting: When I tap my key to the ground, I can open up a portal. Once inside, I'm pushed through a deep level of water, but I'm still able to breathe. When that's over, I'm suddenly floating in what seems like nowhere, but the background all around it black with golden swirls. There are little panels that float around me that hold different images of the other worlds. **(3)** I tap on one, and in the blink of an eye I'm gone.

It is really quite interesting, actually. But nobody but my best friends and servants know about this. And though I am telling you this now, the story will not be told in my point of view. It has been a pleasure talking with you; I hope you enjoy my adventures!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it! Love it? Hate it? Please review and tell me how I did :3 Just remember, these were dreams I've had, and I just wanted to write and share them. Please don't flame me because the situation is strange, Okays? If you criticize, please let it be constructive. (: I will try to point out the different anime when they show up.**

**(1): This is the key from Card Captor Sakura. I tried to describe it as best I could ^^**

**(2): The anime is Black Butler, or Kuroshitsuji. I really enjoyed watching it.**

**(3): These things aren't really things that Sakura's key can do, just a part of my imagination (: Please review!**

**~Panda**


	2. It Begins

**Sorry it took long to update. ^^ My computer contracted some odd number of viruses and I didn't want the files to get corrupted. Took forever to get rid of! Please enjoy the first official chapter.**

**Disclaimer: After much thought, I have come to the conclusion that no, I do not own any anime.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: It begins<p>

_It's glowing again. Was does it want?_

She could feel it glowing in her mind again, a mental image. Along with that came the feeling that something was wrong. As if the key was warning her for-

"Is there something wrong, Sai-chan?" Hunny interrupted her thoughts. She had completely zoned out and forgot about the conversation with the Hunny and some of the girls at the club.

"Nandesuka?" she asked, completely confused. She had a habit of speaking Japanese, either to herself, Sebastian, out of confusion, or when she didn't want anybody to know what she was saying. Only a few knew the actual Japanese language.

"What's your favorite type of chocolate, Saya? Hunny's is bonbon!" That would be one of the girls they were having a conversation with, Yumi. The other was her sister Kumi. Both had brown hair, but different facial appearances.

"I love bonbon too! I like the ones with the almonds in it," Saya replied, as though she wasn't in her own little world. For some time now, the key has been calling out to her, stronger in certain spots that she walked. She didn't know how to deal with it, so she let it drop for the time being. Thinking about it now at the host club in front of the girls would be rude.

Unlike the other seven members and their reservations, Saya just wandered about. They loved to watch her and make random talk just whenever. She would do just about anything they asked, as long as it was reasonable. She was exceedingly talented, so they often asked for her to play something, dance, or sing a bit. She never minded.

**xxx**

"Young Master, it is time to wake up."

Sebastian drew back the curtains. It wasn't that bright outside.

"Sebasuchan? Sore wa itsudesuka?" Saya asked what time it was. She could only hope that she would be granted a bit more sleep.

"I'm sorry to have you awaken at an early time, Young Master, but there are things that need to get done today." It was one of those days again. Not really horrible, but not enjoyable either. "Today, after breakfast, I believe you have your violin lessons?"

"Yes," she replied. On certain days, she would have a few violin lessons with Sebastian before school.

"This morning you have a choice between a blueberry scone and tea, or chocolate chip pancakes with milk. And would you like me to go over today's plans?"

"Yes, please, and I'll take the scone."

"After you return from school, you have a meeting with the president of a top toy company. Though that is usually Tanaka' job," he rushed before Saya interrupted, "he has requested that you attend as well," he finished.

"'Kay…" Some meetings were never any fun at all. In fact they were so boring that at times, Saya nearly fell asleep. She was good at hiding it though, nobody ever noticed.

Sebastian walked out, and the key began to glow a bright red.

**xxx**

"Welcome to the Host Club!" everyone chimed in as she walked through the door. That was the greeting for any of the girls that entered during club hours.

"False alarm, it's just Sai-chan!" Hunny exclaimed. "How come you're so late? We've been waiting for you for five minutes now…" Mori nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, I had something I need to do," Saya apologized. Normally she wasn't late, but she had a lot on her mind at the moment. Many questions were racing in her head about the special key. "It's not really important, so you don't have to worry about it," she said with a big smile. A total lie, but they seemed to buy it.

It wasn't until five minutes later that the whole room was packed, food was passed around, and people were talking with one another. Everyone was engrossed in some sort of conversation; it was hard to miss the peaceful atmosphere it created.

Currently, none of the hosts were taken, so they called Saya over.

"Alright, now talk," Hikaru and Kaoru said in perfect unison. Their faces just practically spelled mischief. They were gathered in a half circle surrounding Saya.

"What are you talking about?" she responded, clearly confused.

"Tell us what you're thinking about!"

"Yeah, Saya," Haruhi piped in. "You've been distracted recently, it's not like you."

"Haruhi is right, as always!" Tamaki declared. "As King, it is my job to make sure our members aren't trouble with the ways of life. As such, we need to make sure your mind is not corrupted-"

"-what he means is, something has been bothering you, you tried to hide it, and we found out."

"Yeah, what Kyouya said," Tamaki said, seemingly deflated.

Saya looked around; nobody was paying attention to them, so she assumed it was okay. "It's just my key. It seems to glow at the strangest of moments, and at times I get these weird images in my head. I can't figure out what they mean, mostly because I'm always interrupted."

"What do you see, Sai-chan?"

"At first it just a black background with golden swirls. I see myself, and these white panels appear out of nowhere and circle me. The next thing I know, I'm reaching out for one. And if it goes far enough, I see…" she trailed off.

"What do you see?" they all asked at once.

"I see… a golden-haired boy, dressed in all black, a red coat with a strange symbol on its back, and black combat boots. Right next to him I always see a giant suite of armor that seems to follow him everywhere. I can't be sure; they are just random clips, each with a different scene," Saya explained.

"That's… interesting, to say the least," the twins said.

"What's weird is that I can't hear what they are saying sometimes. When I can, I hear them mention something about a stone. I think it was the Philosopher's Stone."

"What do you think it's supposed to mean, Sai-chan?" Hunny wondered.

"I dunno, but I think I'm going to have to do something-"All of a sudden, a dark cloud appeared, and out pooped Nekozawa with his creepy cat puppet. Everybody freaked.

"It's Nekozawa-senpai!"

"From the Dark Magic Club!"

"And what is we are talking about today?" Normally, he wasn't nosy. But he seemed to "smell" the talk of magic in the air.

"N-Nothing! It doesn't concern you!" the hosts stuttered. And just like that, he was gone, but not before giving them The Eye. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Maybe I'll worry about this later…"

"Yeah, that might be good," Haruhi agreed. "I don't think it's safe to talk here anymore, not with HIM lurking around."

Everyone nodded with Saya.

**xxx**

_Well, that meeting wasn't as boring as expected,_ Saya thought. It was still early in the afternoon when the meeting with the toy company's president ended. She was currently dressed in black overalls and a yellow shirt. It was exactly like her brothers, so they would wear them at the same times when they wanted.

Saya started walking down one of the long corridors leading to the outside when her key started glowing like crazy. She started walking back, and it slowly dimmed. Sebastian soon caught up to her.

"Is there something wrong with your key, Young Master?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's glowing like a star. It continues to glow when I move this way," she replied as she moved again towards the outside.

"My Lord, I suggest you be careful," Sebastian chastised.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Sebastian." Saya soon reached the front courtyard with her butler hot on her heels. She stopped in front of the stone fountain, and stared at the intense glow for a few silent moments.

"Young Master?" Sebastian was quickly growing concerned at his master's odd behavior.

"Yeah," she muttered. It was easy to tell she wasn't paying attention. But no one could have predicted what she did next.

Without warning, Saya suddenly turned her key into its staff. She held it above her head, and brought the beak to the ground. The surrounding area was filled with a blinding light, and when it was gone, so was Saya.

**xxx**

She was pushed through what looked like a sea, though without any fish and she could breathe. She soon found herself floating in a chamber of black with gold swirls.

_Where am I? It seems just like…_

Saya took one look around, and immediately, she knew. _It's just like in my dreams and daydreams! _Saya supposed she should do as she remembered. The white panels circled around her, each with different scenes, but of the same subject. She couldn't see them until now.

Almost hesitant (almost), she reached out for the one directly in front of her, and she was whisked away without any idea of what was to come.

**Well, again I'm sorry it took so long! I'll try to update within a reasonable time. So did you like it? Let me know, please review!**

**~Panda**


	3. Manipulation

Chapter 2: Manipulation

"What do you mean 'He's gone'?"

"I'm sorry, Sir! But he's not in his cell anymore!" the poor man exclaimed.

"You where supposed to be watching Ayame, weren't you Warrant Officer?" The man nodded. "Then I suggest you go and find him!"

"Yes, Sir!" he exclaimed as he ran out as fast as he could. The Fuhrer honestly couldn't believe how they could have messed up such a SIMPLE job.

Little did they know that Ayame was simply hiding under his bed, smirking like the devil, trying to suppress his laughter.

**xxx**

Edward and Alphonse had just come back from another mission. Another false lead on the stone. Edward was angry, to put it lightly.

"Yet another useless goose chase. I can't believe it! I bet the Colonel planned this!" he exclaimed.

"Brother, calm down." Alphonse tried to settle him down, but to no avail.

"Why should I? You saw his face; he was so smug about this. Whatever, I guess we should just head back to the dorms," Edward said. He needed to write his report.

The brothers had spent a week in Creta, even though it should have only taken two days at most. _Colonel Bastard, _Ed thought. As Ed and Al walked, they noticed some of the places on the way back were slightly more crowded than normal. They decided to go around.

"Geez, I wonder why the streets are so crowded today."

"Do you think something exciting is happening, Brother?"

Ed was about to respond when the next thing they knew, they heard shouting. They could make out two military police officers far back heading towards their way with determined faces, but they couldn't see who or what the men were chasing.

All of a sudden, a small boy with black hair dressed in black and yellow crashed into the brothers. He almost looked like he could be a kid of Mustang's, and seemed to be in a hurry.

"I'm really sorry! Please forgive me," he told them before quickly running off again. The officers were now getting closer, inching their way through the medium sized crowd.

"Get back over here, Ayame!" they shouted, looking around. They approached Ed and Al and saw Ed's pocket watch. "Major Elric, have you seen Ayame?" one of them asked.

"Ayame?" Ed questioned.

"Yes, a small kid dressed in overalls. He's been held in Headquarters' cells for some time now because the military claims the kid has no records or anything. He just appeared out of nowhere," the other added. "We've been sent to pursue him and bring the kid back."

"Just out of nowhere, huh? Nope, I haven't seen him, have you Al?"

"Um, no me neither."

"That's a shame. Then could you keep an eye out for him?" the first officer asked.

"Sure."

"Thank you, Sir!" they both said. They saluted Ed, and he gave a half-hearted salute back. The MP went back to chasing the boy with smoke coming out of their ears.

"What are you thinking about, Ed? You're not going to look for him, are you?" Alphonse inquired. He knew his brother better than that; he wouldn't just lie to the military after witnessing something with his own eyes.

"Nope." He had that look on his face, telling all who knew him that he was hatching up _something._ "I'm interested, though. People don't just 'appear.' Something is up and I am going to find out what it is."

Alphonse just looked at his brother, and they kept walking.

**xxx**

When Saya opened her eyes, she found that she was deposited in the grass of a somewhat open field. She knew that there was a city nearby because she could hear the bustling of people.

_It must be some time near late morning, _she thought. _But where exactly am I? _That was her biggest concern right now; what was this place?

The last place she remembered begin was in the courtyard of her house. The rest is a small blur, but she pretty much got the idea. _I'm in a new world. And what's better than to explore?_ Instead of worry, she got up with newfound excitement. Saya picked up her key and started to get up and walked toward the noise.

While she was walking through the busy streets, she took in her surroundings. Many, many people. There were also cars driving around. _They look odd, different than what I'm used to._ On some corners there were cafés. She passed by a market place; there was the smell of fresh bread and fruit in the air, until Saya walked passed it.

Out of nowhere, as she was turning her head, she bumped into two regular sized men dressed in black with guns at their side. She looked up at them a bit dazed.

"We have finally found you, you little runt! Do you know how much trouble we might be in?" one of them yelled.

"Don't think you're getting off that easy, Ayame!" the other man said just as upset as the first.

_Found me? Ayame? _Saya was now as confused as ever. Why where they saying her brother's name? What did they know? And what did they mean by 'found her'? "Excuse me, but what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Don't you dare play dumb with us! You'll be lucky if the Fuhrer doesn't execute you." They seemed mad, albeit irritated, and they seemed to want her for something. When they tried grabbing her, Saya decided they weren't to be trusted and escaped.

She punched both of them in their faces, the impact enough to send them reeling backwards a bit. "I don't know what you want, but you're not taking me!" she yelled back, and made a mad dash for it.

The first officer turned to the other and yelled, "After him!" and they were hot on her trail.

Saya tried to take the longest route possible, also trying to avoid running into people. Apparently, she had no such luck because after pushing her way through a smaller crowed she ran into a blonde boy and a suite of armor. She didn't have the time to make the connection that they were who she saw the most.

"I'm really sorry! Please forgive me," she said before quickly running off again. She hoped they would forgive her. But what was the chance of them ever meeting again?

With the men temporarily slowed down, Saya slowed down as well. She ran into a few menacing dogs and the cats seemed to always want to follow her, but she shook them off. Soon she rounded a corner only to find it a dead end. For a minute she stood there panicking, but then realized she could hop the wall. Unfortunately, her thinking was a little too slow, for they too came to a dead end.

She reacted quickly and began jumping from one wall to the other, but they reacted quickly too and started shooting. Completely forgetting about the hand guns, Saya was caught off guard and fell to the ground where they ran to catch her. That was the last thing she remembered before falling unconscious.

**xxx**

"Here's your stinking report, Mustang!" Ed resumed to being angry. He kind of had the right to be.

"My, my, aren't we testy, Fullmetal?" Mustang looked at the sloppily-written report, looked at Edward, and smirked. "And why did this take so long?"

"Stuff it! It's your fault in the first place! You knew this wasn't a good lead, didn't you?" Ed asked with venom in his voice.

"Maybe, but it was necessary." The boy was fuming by this point, and Al just took it all in stride. "We needed somebody to control whatever was going on there, and I know you wouldn't have gone if I flat out told you. Besides, there was some truth to it."

As much as Edward hated to admit it, the Colonel was right. He really wouldn't have gone. After some discussing, the boys were on their way back to the dorms.

**xxx**

Saya mentally kicked herself. Not only did she run into the two people she wondered about the most, but she also got herself captured. She was being "escorted" to some unknown place at the moment, somewhere in Central Headquarters. They soon ended were in front of two large doors, doors that were bigger than the rest except for the mess hall. _Must be important, _she mused to herself.

The soldier to her right knocked on the door. "You may enter," was the reply. They entered as told to reveal a big room with a few soldiers to the sides of a very important-looking man. It was the Fuhrer.

"You seemed to have caused much trouble, Ayame," the Fuhrer said. She was deposited in front of him, a few feet away, while the two men went to the Fuhrer's side.

"Listen, I really have no idea what you guys are talking about," Saya whined. "Isn't possible that you could have gotten me mixed up with someone else?"

"There is no doubt about this. It is impossible to mistake you for anyone else."

"No, it's possible," she responded. Some of the soldiers looked surprised at how nonchalantly she talked. Didn't she know who she was talking to? "Listen, I don't know who you are," apparently not, "but I know who I am. My name is Saya Musume."

"Well then, I am Fuhrer King Bradley, head of this military. And how is it you two look exactly alike?"

Was he serious? "Because Ayame is my twin brother," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, because it almost was. "He is my mirror-image twin, to be exact." Everyone had a look of shock on their faces. It didn't matter where you were in the world, the chance of twins like that was exceedingly rare.

"Alright," he said to his soldiers, "until further notice, I want her put in the cell Ayame is supposed to be held in." He turned back to Saya. "We have no records of either of you two, so you will be placed out of danger and out of our way until we can get things resolved."

"No! I don't want to stay here! I'd rather stay in a soldier's dorm room or anything else." She mumbled the last part and no one heard.

"I suggest you don't talk that way to the Fuhrer, unless you are looking for punishment." He put on a commanding face.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked with a wide smirk. "I can beat you any time. What are you waiting for?" As soon as that left her mouth, the Fuhrer pulled out his hidden sword from behind his back and charged at her. Just as quickly, Saya's key turned into its staff and she countered the man's attack. "I'm just as good a fighter as you, probably even better."

He pulled his sword to the side, and swung at Saya. She pulled out her arm and caught it with her hand, and everyone, even her current opponent, stared wide-eyed in awe. With the simple movement of her wrist, the sword broke in half. It fell to the ground.

"I think that should be enough to prove myself." She wore an innocent smile on her face, going from epic to cute in just two seconds.

Bradley was silent for a bit, seeming to think things over. "I cannot allow you to run around Amestris, but I will be able to bunk you with a soldier. I'll see to it that-"

"No, I'll see to it. I want somebody who is worth it, somebody who can prove they are capable of taking care of me."

"Oh and how are you planning on doing this?" Bradley asked, a little bit curious.

"With a duel. It will be a challenge to your soldiers."

"How is this going to work?"

"There will be only one match. Whoever takes this challenge will be the only one. We fight until the other can't, simple as that. But the catch is: If the challenger wins, I will remain here and will belong to the military until "things get resolved." But if I win, they will have a little 5-year-old to take care of," she explained.

Again, Bradley was silent, until, "Very well, I accept this deal. I will notify the soldiers of Amestris, and we'll see how this turns out."

"Thank you, Sir. And I would like to be able to walk around freely for the time being until this begins." She was granted permission; seeing she may never see the outside again should she lose. _Good,_ she thought, _now to do a little manipulating…_

**xxx**

"Brother, that's the little kid that ran into us earlier," Alphonse noticed. While they were walking around HQ they heard of the news of a challenge. The few people near Ed and Al seemed to take this into consideration. They walked away talking to one another about the whole idea.

"Yeah, I know, Al. It seems suspicious if you ask me," Ed said. Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear. They could see Saya walking towards them with an unreadable expression. "Hey! You're the kid who ran into us earlier," Ed shouted.

"Oh, yeah? I'm really sorry about that!" she said with an apologetic smile. "My name is Saya."

"I'm Edward Elric, and this is my little brother, Alphonse," he said pointing at the armor.

"Hello, nice to meet you."

"Wow, little brother?" she asked with amazement. And this is where things got out of hand for Edward. "I never would have guessed! I mean, you're so much… smaller than him."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE LOOKS LIKE AN ANT!" he screamed. Thankfully there was nobody near them.

"Brother…"

_Bingo._ "Geez, I never said anything like that. But, now that you think about it, I probably could squish you."

"Say WHAT?"

"Brother, please…"

"I'm only saying that you wouldn't last very long if you were up against me; I hope you weren't considering taking the challenge," she retorted.

"Oh WE'LL see about THAT! You couldn't stand one punch from me!" Alphonse stopped trying to get his brother to calm down. It was on now.

"And same goes for you. Who's to say that I can't punch? This will be an interesting fight." That was the last thing Saya said before she was on her way outside.

And Edward was on his way to the Fuhrer's office.

* * *

><p><strong>And there was chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it. I sure had fun typing it(: Leave me a review and tell me how you like it please!<strong>


	4. Author's Note

**Sorry for not being on for so long. And sorry that this isn't an actual update! But I decided that I'm gonna change the category to Fullmetal Alchemist, and the other chapters after the FMA world are going to be different stories, but part of this as one giant one, okays? Okays.**

**I promise the next update will be up soon! Hope everyone had a good Christmas and New Year's Day celebration :D**

**~Panda**


	5. On the Battle Grounds

**So again! Sorry for taking so long. I was having problems with the site shortly after putting up that note… anyone else having trouble logging in? Maybe it's just me…**

**Whelp, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: **Is this really necessary?

When word got out to all the listening ears of Central's soldiers the next day, people were neutral about it. They weren't sure what to think; beating up a five-year old? But apparently, he was special. The Fuhrer had his suspicions that this Saya kid was an altered Chimera of some sort, either a few humans pieced together or human and animal, just with the ability to alter appearance.

Plus, there was a large reward if he was defeated, because the military would benefit off of having the kid in custody. If the kid loses, the Fuhrer would be able to send him off to a distant lab to have tests done, see if he really is a Chimera.

If Saya won, however, he would be in the challenger's custody. He would have a little less power over what happens to the kid. But Bradley expected that; he wasn't dumb.

He made sure that everyone who didn't belong in Central at the moment was stationed where they needed to. This way he could keep a closer eye on Saya, limit where he went. Only Central's soldiers could participate.

What he didn't expect, however, was for the Fullmetal kid show up in his office, asking him about the challenge; he wasn't sure if the thought was even going to cross the kid's mind. But yet again, he managed to surprise them all.

**xxx**

Fuhrer Bradley was finishing up talking with a very dim-witted soldier when there were three restrained, angry knocks at his office door. He commanded the man to let in his guest on the way out and quickly dismissed him.

Edward came in moments later, followed by Alphonse. "Good afternoon, boys," he greeted.

Remembering his manners, Edward saluted and replied, "Good afternoon, Sir," none too cheerily, along with Alphonse. "If you could spare the time, there is something I wish to speak to you about."

"Yes, go on, what is it?"

"You see, Sir, I'd like to accept the challenge I've heard about," Ed said.

Bradley's eyes opened a fraction of an inch more; he hadn't been expecting this. However he should have, knowing Fullmetal's behavior. You never know exactly what to expect. "Is that so? Tell me, what is your reasoning?" There it was- the inevitable question. "Surely there must be some reason- you couldn't properly care for him while on the road so often and you both know that," he said, ever so politely.

"We could take care of him! I mean, we could. It's just that…" Ed struggled for an explanation. "We bumped into one another and we talked for a while; he seemed to take a liking to us. It wouldn't be fair if we didn't help," he said sheepishly. It was half a lie, anyways.

"Is this true?" he looked at Al.

"Yes, Sir," he replied, not knowing for sure what his brother was up to.

The man seemed satisfied. "Very well then, you two will battle it out on the parade grounds tomorrow at twelve. I will send someone out to find him for tomorrow. Be warned, he is very strong."

"Yeah, you mentioned about him possibly being a Chimera?" Al asked politely.

"Correct. He seems to have inhuman strength. We have already gone over the rules so I will explain to you. Because Saya is so strong, you, Fullmetal, may have a few cheats." At this Edward looked confused. "Every twenty minutes that pass, if you are both still standing, one person from your team, and Alphonse, may join you, but only if they accept this. You may only have five people out there. You must give it your all, do you two understand?"

"Yes, Sir! Thank you!" they said together. The Fuhrer gave them a kind smile and dismissed them both. Things were definitely interesting now.

**xxx**

After they were far enough out of ear shot, Al decided to scold his brother. "Just what were you thinking, Ed? You know we can't pull this off!"

"Don't' worry about it, Al! We can, I know it. And besides," Ed lowered his voice a bit, "there is something off about him. I mean, why was the military chasing after him? As far as I know, they're not so cruel as to go after random kids."

His brother considered this. "I guess you're right, Brother. But I'm still not so sure; nothing good can come of this."

"Maybe you're right. Let's just hope for the best," he finished with a cheeky smile. Al just groaned.

**xxx**

At the moment, Saya was content. Even though she had no money, she had just finished eating a very nice sandwich. While she was wondering around town, a kind man had offered to buy her one. She was able to tell the man just wanted to be nice, so she accepted and said her thanks with an innocent smile. "Don't get into trouble," he had said.

She was walking along, nearing up a park, when she heard fast footsteps far away. So not to look conspicuous, Saya pretended to not notice. She turned into the park, and soon the sound slowed into a jog before walking.

Saya turned around and immediately knew why she was being followed. "The Fuhrer sent me to come get you, so I suggest you follow me, kid," the military man said.

"Did he say why?" she asked him.

"No," he replied, "Just told me to take you back to HQ." He gestured for her to walk with him; she already figured why she was needed.

When they reached the Fuhrer's office, the man- Andrew was his name- was dismissed and Saya was called in. "It appears you have a challenger," he said.

"Great. What's their name?" She mentally crossed her fingers and hoped for…

"You might be interested in this one: his name is Edward Elric, a twelve-year-old boy whose alias is 'Fullmetal,'" he answered. "The match will start tomorrow at twelve sharp. I would advise you get some rest. You are going to need it."

Saya smiled a devilish cherubic smile. "Alright, thank you, Sir." And with that she left in preparations for tomorrow's events.

**xxx**

**-12:00 PM on the parade grounds-**

Everyone was gathered to see this one appealing fight. Two kids battling it out was not something you see every day. Every soldier in Central was currently there, including Colonel Mustang's team, who agreed to help Edward. Right now it was about to start.

After the small incident in which many things were thrown at Hughes for his idiocy, he began the announcements. "In the Blue corner, we have a new face here in Central: Saya!" There were many interested looks sent her way, an overall happy cheer filling the air. She had no shoes on. "And in the Red corner, we have the Fullmetal Alchemist: Edward Elric!"

"Ugh, the excitement is almost suffocating," Ed complained.

"They are just excited, Brother. I don't mind."

After Hughes was finished, he assumed the position. "Alchemists get set," he started, drawling out the last word. He prepared himself, "Ready to fight!" and ran away as quickly as possible.

Edward was quick to start by clapping his hands and transmuting his right automail arm into his signature blade. Saya stared at him in fascination.

"You like that, huh? Just one of my neat tricks!" Ed said as he ran to slash at her. Saya was quicker than Ed though, and dodged each swing with ease. At the last swing she jump and kicked him in the face, soon distancing them. Ed grunted in pain. 

"Yeah, that was nice," she smirked. "Just wait 'til you see what I have." She set her right hand off to the side. A red circle with an intricate design and a dragon in the middle appeared right under her hand, and suddenly it was on fire** (1)**. She started running towards him at breakneck speed. "Flamed fist!"

Saya's move was so fast that the image turned that black-and-white affect where the character is only a black outline amongst the white. She punched Edward in the cheek, slightly burning it. The crowd was going crazy. It was almost unnerving, how strong she was. The blow sent Ed reeling back a bit. His eyes were wide.

"How did you do that?" he exclaimed.

"Magic," she replied truthfully. "I don't know how to do alchemy. And I've always used magic, anyways." This didn't matter to Ed, apparently, because he was coming up fast, his arm ready to launch into a punch. He landed a good one to her shoulder and went backwards, afraid that he was in reach of a rebound attack from the boy **(!)**.

With quick and fluid movement, Saya pressed her fisted left hand the palm of her right hand. An ice blue circle appeared underneath her, and she set her arms as if prepared to shoot an arrow. "Ice make: Arrow." **(1)** An icy bow and arrow formed in her hands and she shot it at Edward, the tip cutting through the air and creating magic dust.

Edward clapped his hands and pressed them to the ground and created a wall, but the arrow cut through it was well, and chopped a few hairs off as it dissolved into thin air. Deciding that if he used alchemy then Saya would use magic, Ed went back to fighting with his fists and trying to get a good kick.

As expected, Saya did the same. For the next five minutes they were landing punches and kicks and dodging them as best they could. It was around when Ed retreaded did Alphonse join the fight. Currently, the plan was to overpower the kid; while one of the boys was busy fighting from the front, the other would land a sneak attack.

As Al stepped in, Saya prepared to defend herself from Ed's attacks. Soon Alphonse was out of her peripheral vision and she focused on Ed. Al took this chance and rushed in from behind. She sensed it, and handled it like it was the most natural thing in the world: Saya dodged Ed's incoming punch, jumped, kicked him in the face again, and flipped backwards, Edward falling to the ground. Unable to stop, Al punched the area Saya previously occupied, and the girl came down with a swift swing-kick to the armor's side.

In about a minute both boys were on the ground, Saya standing victoriously in the middle. More battling ensued, however, as said boys got up simultaneously, and rushed in to fight again. The three moved so fast that it was a blur to the audience; they were unable to keep up until Mustang entered with a blast from his alchemy. "It's my turn," he said with a smirk.

Ed and Al were grateful. Now the plan was for one to distract while the other two snuck in. The rules had changed too: if you stepped out of the ring, you cannot fight anymore. Mustang was a great help to the brothers as he created much smoke. The boys used alchemized stone hands to try to get at her from outside the smoke, but no matter what they tried she was too fast- like she had a chimera's sense of smell or something.

"Brother," Al whispered, "can you see how well he dodges just a few of the hands?"

"Yeah," he agreed. "Let's try making more at one time, and see how well he dodges that!"

"Well in that case, you are going to need a bigger field of smoke," said the Colonel as he came up to them. With a snap part of the ground circling Saya exploded and a giant ring of smoke was surrounding her.

Not knowing what was happening, she stayed still and listened. Suddenly, a multitude of stone arms came at her from all directions; it was impossible for to simply just dodge them all. They were coming in every which way, some breaking others and she found it hard to stay out of reach.

With the key that had always been around her neck, she made a shield of her own using a Shield card. The top was decorated with half of a wing that looked like three large feathers spiraled and tucked into the center. When more hands than before came all at once, she expanded the limited space and the shield exploded, taking out most of the arms.

The rest she was able to use as platforms and she jumped off of the ones coming at her. Using her Speed card, she dashed to the right and knocked Alphonse out of the ring with a powerful kick.

"Dang," Edward said. With Al out their chance of winning was smaller, but he had to keep fighting. Saya used a Water card, and a thick stream of water made its way toward Roy, quickly changing to ice as if in afterthought. He snapped and the ice melted, forming a line of water.

They were all getting exhausted. Saya was trying to find a quick way to end this battle. She noticed the water the Pyro-man had turned her ice into, and instantly thought of something brilliant. She moved about the ground, throwing punches, while at the same time scattering the water. She decided it was not enough, and shot more ice at the two, only to have it melted.

Soon the ground was halfway flooded. Saya deemed this enough water, and it seemed the others were still oblivious to her plan. Which was perfect. She took not that Ed was on one side, and the Colonel was on the other side. That was also perfect. It seemed as though only Edward had his guard up, and was also closer to the raven-haired kid. That could only mean they had a plan, and she was about to ruin it.

She looked Edward straight in the eyes, and ran towards Mustang. The movement was so sudden, that it was as if she had disappeared in between the time she stood there and in front of Mustang. Both males had a look of surprise on their faces; if the situation wasn't what it was, the kid would have laughed. With intense speed she kept punching him until he was close enough next to the edge, and she finished him off with a kick and he went flying.

With the two other eliminated, she could now focus on Edward, who had decided to go at it with his utmost strength. Saya made her way to the center, and waited for Edward to strike, almost in a taunting manner. Edward, not liking the suggestive taunting in the least, made his way toward the kid as predicted. Just as he moved his withdrawn arm to punch forward while still running, Saya moved her hands in an upward position, which made the water do the same, and froze the water.

Ed's eyes were wide, and his arm was halfway past his face, frozen. Saya had both her hands above her head and her right leg was slightly lifted. Slowly she exhaled through her nose, melting the ice so she could maneuver around. With a long piece of rope- _Where did she get that from? _Wondered Edward- she gently took each of the blond's hands and tied them to a hole in the ground, which he also failed to notice, so that his hands were behind his back and he was crouched.

She turned the ice back into water and if fell to the ground and Edward sucked in a big breath from lack of oxygen. He couldn't fight anymore.

Saya won this one.

**(!) If you didn't know, I said 'boy' because this was from his point of view, and Ed doesn't know Saya is a girl ;)**

**(1): I put two of them because they are both from the anime Fairy Tail. I didn't want to copy Natsu's awesome move, but I did love the fire so I made that instead! :D And I believe that the stance for Ice maker magic is the same for every Ice wizard. I'm not sure if the stance is correct, though.**

**I hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry it's so late though. I also hope it's not too long. And I'm kinda happy kinda unhappy with that battle scene. But oh well (: Please leave a review, tell me how I did, I want to hear it from you guys! Oh and thanks to all whom have reviewed so far! Till next time, peace.**

**~Panda**


End file.
